My Mother's Keeper
by Super Marvel Fan Girls
Summary: 14 year old Kassie never even knew her father's name. But when he shows up out of the blue, she is shocked to learn that her father is an X-Man. And not just any ordinary X-Man...he's Nightcrawler! What happens her mother moves them into the Mansion? R&R!
1. Stranger At The Door

**Hey, I know I need to work on Oh My Stars And Garters, but I really wanted to do this story. I just guess you guys will have to bear with me right now. All you fellow writers know the two rules of writing: Always finish your work and Always write what you want to. So don't worry, I will finish the other story, but my heart is in this one right now. So with these words, I finish this boring speech.**

My eyes opened to the smell of chocolate chip cookies. Mom always makes cookies on Saturday. It's tradition.  
I slowly got out of bed, ruffling my shoulder length blue-black hair. I glanced at the clock, realizing how late I slept in. It was eight! Now that may not sound late to you, but I naturally get up at six. It's some kind of weird body mechanism.  
As I trampsed downstairs, the arome of deliciousness only got stronger. It wasn't overwhelming mind you, it was more soothing and warm.  
Mom was just pulling the first batch out of the oven. "Good morning sleepy-head."  
"Morning." I mumbled.  
Mom smiled, her face lighting up. She was so beautiful, I constantly had to ask myself why she didn't have a boyfriend. In fact, in my entire fourteen years, there has not been a single man in this house that wasn't family.  
She kissed me on the forehead. Her breath told me that she had been sneaking some of that yummy cookie dough. I myself dug my fingers right into bowl, trying to get as many choco chips as I could.  
Mom playfully smacked my hand. "You're supposed to wait until after they're cooked."  
"So are you." I laughed.  
She shook her head, grinning. "You know me to well."  
"Your breath gave you away. Again."  
As she handed me a fresh, steaming cookie. I could see the melting chocolate chips. "Eat healthy!"  
I rolled my eyes mockingly. Mom always says that kind of stuff when she gives me sugar.  
The doorbell rang. Mom and I exchanged glances. Who would be at our door at this time in the morning?  
I jumped up from my comfortable seat. "I got it."  
"Be careful."  
I crammed the rest of my cookie in my mouth as I walked from the kitchen to the hallway. As I opened the door, I was waving my hand in front of my face whispering, "Hot! Hot!"  
As soon as I opened the door, I got an odd feeling. A middle aged man stood before me. He looked thirty something, and he was straightening his tie. He appeared well groomed, with his new suit, but at the same time, I wanted to laugh. His hair was a little long and slicked backwards, and had a very familiar blue-black shade. He stood awkwardly, his dark blue eyes carefully assessing me. "Is Amanda Sefton here?"  
I did another once over before calling, "Mom! Some dude is here to see you!"  
Mom stepped from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Who is it...Kurt?" She had a shocked look on her face.  
"Amanda?" The guy had a broad smile that scared me a little. It reminded me of Count Dracula.  
"Oh...my...God. Kurt!" My mother flung herself on this complete stranger, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms gracefully went around her waist, an obvious look of pleasure on his smug little face. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that they would start making out like on The Notebook.  
"Mom?" I asked.  
Immediately they drew apart. 'Kurt' had a confused look on that vampire face of his.  
"Who (detect attitude here) is this (more attitude)?"  
"An old friend. That's all." That was her answer? That? No introduction, no nothing? "Would you please come in Kurt? I've made cookies." Ugh, the way she said his name. I shuddered, about to puke.  
"Danke. Zat'll be nice." That was German! I would know, Mom raised me speaking it.  
We all sat down around our small table. Mom served up the still hot cookies and milk with our best dishes. What made this guy so special?  
"So how long has it been Manda?" He dipped his cookie in his milk. How childish!  
Then I noticed I was doing the same thing.  
"Oh, about fifteen years."  
Whoa! Fifteen years?  
I sized him up again. He was about my mom's age...he hadn't seen my mom in fifteen years...that hair of his...the German...  
Mom saw my face. "Kassie, why don't you go to your room?" It wasn't as much of a question as a command.  
I grabbed a few cookies, rushing to the top of the stairs. I stood outside my room and slammed my door. I crept down the stairs quietly, so no one could hear me. There was no way I was going to leave my mom alone with some stranger.  
I leaned in, listening closely.

**Good first chapter, huh? I hope you all like this as much as I do!**


	2. Where Is My Daddy?

**For a first chapter, that wasn't to bad. Hope you guys like the rest of it.**

"So what's brought you here after all this time?" It was my mother.  
Kurt sighed. "Ja, you're right. Zis isn't an ordinary house call."  
"So what is it?" There was an edginess to her voice's...I couldn't explain it, but she sounded worried.  
"Someone has hacked into Cerebro. They pulled out a file on all of the humans we have had contact vith in the past twenty five years. We have reasons to believe that all those people are targets."  
Wait a kiss-smacking minute. Who is Cerebro? Who are the targets? Who are _they_? Why did he say 'humans' like he wasn't? Why did this sound like an alien-taking-over-the-world plot?  
Mom was silent, not asking any questions I wanted her to.  
"You are on zat list." The man sounded tense.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Mom's voice was soft, yet worried.  
"Come vith me! Stay at ze Mansion until ve get zese zinths sorted out."  
"But after all these years..."  
"Ve separated in peace and as friends, remember? Do zis because I am your freund."  
Mom sighed. "We separated in love to..."  
He was quiet. "It...vill only be temporary. You vill not be uncomfortable for long."  
"It's not that Kurt..."  
"Zen vhat is?"  
I could feel my mom's gaze in my direction. I could almost see his eyes boring into her.  
"You...can bring ze girl. If it is nicht to much...who is she?"  
Mom choked back a sob. "She's yours."  
I raced to my room. I couldn't bear to hear any more.  
He was my father!  
Should I be happy? Angry? Sad? I felt nothing but confusion about what I should feel.  
I recounted about the times I asked about my father...

I was five the first time I remember asking.  
_"Mommy, where is my daddy? All the other girls have daddies."  
Mom held me in her lap. "My sweet, sweet darling. Your father is out fighting crime, kicking bad guys' butt."  
"He's a police man?"  
"Something like that."  
_In my young mind, I boguht that. It kept me satisfied until I was about seven or eight.  
_"Momma, where's my daddy? Why do I not have a daddy?"  
Mom gave me a hug and stroked my hair. "Your father is an adventurer. He travels around the world, so there's no way of knowing where he is right now."  
_After that, I wanted to know all the places he'd been. Mom would point out places on the globe, but she always started with Germany.  
_"That's why we speak Deutsch mein daughter."  
"So he'll know what we say?"  
"Something like that."  
_I was happy with that until Mom gave me 'the talk'. Then I really wanted to know about him. Who was the man that donated half of my DNA? Half of my existence?  
_"Who is my father, Mom? Where is he? Why doesn't he care about me?"  
"I'm sure he cares...if he knew."  
"What?"  
"We...separated before I knew I was pregnant with you. We left on good terms, and I wasn't sure what he would think about a baby. He had a complcated life as well, and my parents didn't like him. I guess they swayed my decision on telling him."  
"Why did they not like him?" My memories about my grandparents are slim. They died when I was just a few years old.  
"Because they didn't like different people. And your father was different."  
"How?"  
Mom paused. "He was German."  
"Oh..."  
_For the next year, I pestered Mom with questions about him.  
_"What was he like?"  
"Oh, he was funny. Always had a joke or prank up his sleeve. He was always smiling or laughing. You rarely saw him down or depressed. He never raised his voice unless he was shouting for fun." She'd smile herself as remembered good memories. "He was very caring. Always had a nice thing to say. He worked and studied hard."  
"Why did you guys...break up? If he was soooo great...?"  
"We were young. Almost eighteen. He wasn't sure if he was staying in America or going back to Germany. Things were a little...dangerous...and he wanted me safe. So, for the greater good, we parted ways. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
"Are you glad you had me?"  
"Of course! You remind me of him so much, it's just great."  
"Mom, what did he look like?"  
Mom hesitated. "Well, he was strong. You have his hair and smile." She laughed as she touched my nose. "And his curiosity."  
_On my twelth birthday, I asked one last question.  
_"When can I meet him?"  
"I don't know Kasandra. I don't know."  
_We never talked about him again.

**Wow, right?**


	3. It Couldn't Be!

**Wow, it is past 12. Almost a quarter past!**

I heard my mother's footsteps coming up the stairwell.  
"Kassie? Kassie? We need to talk honey."  
"Not now Mom!"  
"Open this door right this minute young lady." I could tell Mom was trying to be forceful, but that just wasn't her nature.  
I almost didn't. Almost. But I did, #1. because I love my mom, #2. because I respect my mom, and #3. because I want to know.  
"Yes?" I asked drolly.  
"Kassie..." Mom looked me right in the eyes. "What did you hear?"  
"Everything. Someone's after you 'cause of him, and he's my father, and, and, and,..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I don't know why, I was just confused.  
Mom held me, and cried with me. "It's okay."  
I felt safe in her arms, like nothing in the world could harm us.  
"Do you...do you want to meet him?"  
I nodded. "Can I get dressed first?"  
Mom smiled. Weakly, but it was a smile. She left the room.  
I chose one of my best outfits. After him first seeing me in nothing but shorts and a big T, I wanted to make a better inmpression. I mean, think about it, #1. he's got a Mansion so he's rich, #2. people are targeting those closest to him so he's really rich, and #3. he is my father. It's not like I'm quite meeting the President, but I might as well be. He's the one man I thought I'd never meet (my dad, not the President. I will meet the President one day when I do something crazy heroic).  
I washed my face in my bathroom, and dried it. I put on my mascara, but no eyeliner because that makes me look a little Goth. I checked my nails to see if any of them were chipped (thank God none of them were). I went to my closet to pick my shoes, but decided I'd go barefoot. I do not want him to think that I'm trying to impress him, right?  
I walked slowly down the steps. I stopped at the bottom. Should I just waltzed in? Wait for Mom to come get me or until I'm invited in?  
"Kassie?" Mom called.  
I stepped forward. "Yes ma'm?"  
He just looked.  
Mom sat me down at the table. "Do you want any more cookies, Kassie?"  
"No thank you Mom, but a glass of oragne juice would be nice."  
Kurt cleared his throat. "Vhat gut manners she has."  
I noticed he did not address me as much he did Mom. He could have said 'Vhat gut manners you have.', but he didn't. Maybe he didn't know how to respond to kids. Or rather, teens.  
Mom nodded to him. The tension was a little thick, because no one knew exactly what to say. Except for me, of course.  
"So who's after Mom?"  
He was surprised. Again. "Just some...bad people."  
"Thanks for the clear-up. Why are they after her?"  
"Because...she knows me."  
"So why aren't they after me?"  
"Because they don't know you, or about you. Vhich is gut in your case." He was nervous.  
I sighed, taking a drink of my juice.  
"So how is everybody? I haven't heard a thing..." The words were left in the air.  
"Vell, Scott and Jean had another child avhile back. A little girl, Rachel. She's about..." He nods in my direction, " Kasandra's age."  
Mom smiled. "That's not a surprise. Is she..." Mom bit her words. "What about everyone else?"  
"Remy and Anna got married. They have a couple children."  
"Oh? Did they adopt?"  
"No." Kurt laughed. "It's a long story."  
"Wow, I never saw that one coming..."  
"Ja, none of us did. Oh, yes. Lance left the Brotherhood and Kitty left the X-Men." As soon as he said those words, my mom coughed. Kurt paused, sensing something was wrong. They looked at each other, and he seemed to understand. "They have a nice family in Chicago, although they're thinking about moving back to Bayville."  
I couldn't help it. "You live in Bayville?"  
Kurt nodded.  
I was livid. Here I am, living in stinking Westchester, and Bayville is just a drive away! He had always been so close! I glared at my mother.  
"How is the professor?" Mom seemed eager to change the subject.  
"Vell, he's aging like any man. He's left Scott and Jean running the Institute."  
"What about Mr. Logan and Mr. McCoy? And Ms. Ororo?"  
"Vell, they're part-time teachers. Logan has been off in Canada and Japan vith Daken and Laura."  
"Who?"  
"His son...and X."  
"He has a son?"  
"Yes. Zat is another long story. But vhat about you? How have you been doing?" Kurt leaned his elbows on the table, and I knew he was going to be hear a while.  
I pulled out phone. "Don't mind me." I muttered.  
Mom sighed. "I'm a college teacher."  
"Oh? Vhat do you teach?"  
Mom blushed. "German."  
He smiled.  
Meanwhile, neither one of them noticed that I was typing on my Internet access phone. I googled X-Men Bayville New York. And there it was, Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters. A school for mutants to learn control of their powers. The head of the school: Scott Summers. I knew I was on the right trail.  
As I continued to read about the school and it's safeties, I wanted to know more about the teachers. After a few minutes, I found the list: Scott Summers, Jean Grey-Summers, Remy LeBeau, Anna LeBeau, Ororo Munroe, Henry McCoy, James Howlett, and Kurt Wagner.  
Kurt Wagner must be the man across from me.  
So next, I googled X-Men mutant Kurt Wagner.  
The pictures I saw...it couldn't be...  
My phone dropped on the table, clear for both Mom and Kurt to see.

**What did you think about that? Pretty cool? Not so cool?**


	4. Kurt And Nightcrawler

**Should I be up so late when I have school tomorrow? Probably not, but who cares?**

The picture was as bright as day, even on my small-screened phone.  
There it was, a creature caught in action. He was in mid-air, his leg against some guy's face. His mouth was open, like in a half yell.  
I don't know what the first thing to describe him would be. Although I'd seen him tons of times on tv, I never actually thought he was real.  
It brought back so many memories.

_I'm curled up in my mother's lap. It's nighttime, but we're watching the news. Over in Scotland, there's an enormous monster traipsing about the countryside.  
The first super hero group out of many to show up is the X-Men. They are so tiny to the beast, but they show no fear.  
One stands differently among them. In a puff of smoke, he is teleporting (or that's what my mom calls it) people out of harm's way, and as soon as the people are safe, he is helping the other X-Men round the creature up.  
"Who's your favorite?" My mom asks.  
"Nightcrawler."  
"Why?"  
"Cause he's the coolest!" I tilt my head up so I can see her face. "He can bamf and safe people and bamf and destroy that thing and bamf and still look cool!"  
Mom nods, her eyes on the screen.  
"Who's your favorite Mom?"  
"Oh? Um...I guess Nightcrawler." She turns me over and blows on my stomach. "It's about time you were put in bed little missy."_

Kurt and Mom are looking at my phone. I scramble to turn it off or something, but it is to late.  
"Screensaver?" I offer as a pitiful exscuse. I really don't know what to say. If this is true...I not sure what I'd do.  
Kurt looks back up to my mom, the same time she looks up to him. Mom bites her lip, and all is silent.  
"It's probably abou time I be going..." Kurt stood up, tripping over the chair.  
Mom cracked a smile, momentarily forgetting what was on my phone.  
Kurt scrambles up. "Ve'll keep an eye out around here, okay? See you in a week?"  
Mom nods now, that her eyes seeming pained.  
Everything after that happened in slow motion for me.

I could see someone crashing through the window. In less time it took for the glass to finish cracking, I watch as a hole opened up behind Kurt, engulfing him. He seemed to disappear in the smoke.  
Then I saw as another hole open behind my mother. A dark hand grabbed her by the shoulder before disappearing into the cloud of smoke.  
I heard an odd sound behind me. Like an explosion, but different. Like a really loud bamf.  
One second, I'm watching a guy crash through my kitchen window, the next he's rolling on the floor, pulling out guns. Then, in the blink of an eye, I'm in my room, standing beside my mother and Nightcrawler.  
"Be safe." Nightcrawler says to Mom, before turning into another bright abyss.  
I could hear that bamf as he disappeared, and then I hear it quieter this down, downstairs. There's a lot of thumps, and moaning.  
I turn to Mom. I go to yell something as I see yet another assailant crash through my window.  
Instinctively, I reach for my mother. I imagine we're somewhere safe, like in the basement.  
The second assassin shoots his gun point blank. The air crackles, and I see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I smell sulfur water. And rotten eggs.  
I look around and see that Mom and I are in the basement, hiding behind boxes.  
Mom's looking at me, like _'how did you do that?'_.  
I go to shrug, but I find myself falling to the floor. The entire world is spinning, and my head is killing me. Was I shot?  
I try to stand up, but the ground is falling. Time itself seems to be contorted. My mother's face fades in and out as I try to focus.  
I hear the bamf noise again, and I can barely see a dark figure bending over me. Something soft and strong is picking me up.  
Mom is crying...was she hurt?  
I try to focus. I really try. It's hard when you want to pass out, and you hurt all over.  
Someon is shaking me. Will they stop already? I just want to sleep.

My eyes fly open. I sit, seeing I'm in my living room. The entire thing was a dream- I must have fallen asleep watching a movie last night.  
"Kassie!" My mom flies into the room, cradling me.  
Kurt rushes in. "You're avake! Danke Gott!"  
So it wasn't a dream. Check.  
I notice I call Kurt 'Kurt' when he looks...well normal, and I call him 'Nighcrawler' when he looks...ahem...different. Don't blame me, it's how I was introduced to him. One side is a hero, the other is a teacher.  
"Why in tarnation does my arm hurt like heck?"  
"Kassie!"  
"Sorry..." I mumble.  
"You vere shot." Kurt says it plainly. There's no beating around the bush with him.  
"O...kay?"  
"Neither of you are safe here. I called Scott and jean, they should be here soon vith ze Blackbird."  
"You still have that thing?" Mom asked.  
Kurt smiled. "Blackbird number Seven."  
"Oh..." Mom nods.  
"Hello? I've been shot!" I actually feel pretty calm, although my stomach feels like someone is inside, twisting it like crazy.  
Mom puts her hand on my forhead. "No fever."  
Kurt unwraps my bandaged forarm. "She's...already healing..."  
"Huh?" Both Mom and I say at the same time.  
"Just slightly. But I do see a difference."  
Mom looks at my arm to. "Yeah..."  
Kurt shakes his head. "Must be from Mystique."  
Mom's eyes are wide. "What?"  
"She has a healing factor like Logan. It doesn't de-age her, just helps her heal and stay healthy. Apparently Kasandra inherited it."  
Mom hugged me. "You'll be fine darling."  
"Who's Mystic?"  
Kurt laughed. "You sound like Boom-Boom. It's Mystique, and she is...my...mother."  
That last word came out forcefully, like he did not relish the idea of that.  
"Do you think she could?" Mom didn't finish her sentence. Again.  
"I guess ve'll find out. Cerebro can pick those things up now."  
Mom nodded.  
Suddenly, the house shook. A big, dark shadow fell over the house.

**It is 1:50. At night! But I cannot sleep. Oh well...**


	5. Flying

**:) Smiley face because I like writing this story. Just like that.**

Four people rushed inside my house. They were just like the people on tv, except...they were real.  
Cyclops stood tall and strong, his ruby quartz glasses shielding us all from his beam rays.  
Phoenix stood beside Cyclops, her red hair waving simultaniously although there was no wind.  
Gambit, who was known for his trench coat and Cajun' accent.  
And Rogue, a single touch and you're a goner.  
"Kurt?" Gambit asked.  
"Amanda?" Rogue asked.  
Scott and Jean just glanced at each other cautiously.  
"Surprise guys." Kurt didn't sound very gleeful, but he did sound like he was trying to be.  
Jean's eyes fell to me, lying on the couch, my arm in a homeade bandage.  
"Guys..." Kurt said very slowly, like if he missed a single syllable everyone would miss what he was going to say. "...zis is Kasandra. She is..." He looked at Mom, who looked at me. "She is mein daughter."  
I think he should have said it slower, because the others acted like they didn't hear him.  
"What?" Came from Cyclops.  
"Huh?" From Gambit.  
"Yah ahre kihdding, rahght?" Rogue's southern accent was thicker than I thought.  
Only Phoenix appeared unmoved. "He tells the truth."  
Rogue looked at me. "Aw mah Gohd..." She gulped. "Ah'm a..."  
Kurt smiled. "You can say it." He coaxed.  
"An aunt?"  
Just so you know, I do not see a family resemblance between Nightcrawler and Rogue. But I guess she is my aunt...  
Jean is unwrapping the bandage. "She was shot?"  
"Ja, once."  
"Hm. It's..."  
"Already healing, ja ve know. Ve're assuming it's from..." He shuddered, then shuddered again playfully. "...Mystique."  
Everyone appeared to surround me. Rogue touched my hair. "She looks lahke yah."  
"She's got her mother's nose." Kurt smiled at Mom.  
"Remy...uh...Gambit got a niece!" Gambit patted my knee.  
Scott stood a little further out. He seemed to be deciding whether I was worth all this trouble or not. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not.  
I was getting dizzy again, and my wound started to bleed a little more.  
"She still needs medical attention, so let's go." Kurt said forcefully, as he picked me up.  
I didn't mean to, but I leaned in to him. He smelled great, like some kind of cologne from the mall that I really liked. I was a little surprised, because I assumed he would smell like a cross between wet dog/rotten eggs/sulfur/and sweat. But he didn't.  
Up close, he was very handsome, although I had to remind myself he was in his thirties, he was my father, and he was Nightcrawler. I could see why Mom liked him.  
When we entered the plane, Kurt set me down on a small hospital bed. I don't know if I was delirious, or what, but I reached up and touched his face. "Thanks for coming today. I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there."  
He smiled, flashing those Dracula fangs.

Jean attended to my wound while Scott flew. Mom and Kurt stayed by my side, Mom holding my hand. Gambit and Rogue introduced themselves as Remy and Anna, my aunt and uncle.  
"Yo' can call me whatever yo' like mon ami." Remy said.  
I looked at him, and nodded.  
Anna hugged Kurt from behind. He smiled at her, and I saw that through differences, they were siblings. Just maybe not biological ones...  
Every once in a while, I would get nauseous. Jean said it was getting shot and teleporting.  
By the time we reached the Mansion, I was beyond exhaustion.  
Kurt carried me in. No offense to Mom, but I felt safer in his arms than I did hers.

**This is the shortest chapter so far. It's just under 700 words. All the others are either over 800 or 1,000. Yeah.**


	6. A Little Chat With Dad

**I have nothing to say.**

The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. Morning light was beaming in, so I realized it must be Sunday. My weekend was already half way done!  
Mom walked in with a tray of food."Kassie! You're awake."  
"Mhm."  
She sat down by my bed. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You up for company?"  
"Huh?"  
"Kurt wants to talk to you..."  
I took a deep breath in. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He was only a guy who happened to share something with my mother.  
Gross thought.  
"Okay."  
Mom walked out of the room. When Kurt walked in, I panicked. I thought Mom would be here! Where was she?  
Kurt sat down on the chair beside my bed. "Hallo Kasandra."  
I gulped. "Hello." What did I call him? Mr. Wagner? Kurt? Nightcrawler? I wasn't sure if I could call him Dad. Or should for that matter.  
"I know zis is hard on you, hard on both of us. If I had known...mein Gott things vould be much different than they are now."  
"How?" Just keep him talking until he feels like he is done.  
He sighed. "Zis vould have never happened. You vould have been safe."  
This made me a little angry. "You're blaming Mom?"  
"Nein! Of course not, not at all. Ve talked a gut deal yesterday. Although I do not agree vith vhat she did, I do see her case of point. I zink she has done an excellent job of raising you."  
Okay, so he listened to Mom, and understood her? He must be one heck of a guy. And he's complimenting her. Wow.  
"I do not vant you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anyzing, but I do...vant to get to know you. Amanda," The way he said Mom's name was like how she had said his earlier. It was odd, they still seemed in love. "and you vill be staying here a little bit for safetly reasons, of course. So, that vill give us some time to talk, you know?"  
I feel bad for him. Here he was, fifteen years ago, head over heels for Mom. Because he loved her so much, he let her go so she could be safe, unaware she was carrying me, his only child. It was awkward though. What are we supposed to talk about?  
"You see me? I am as nervous as a child." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You finish your breakfast, then Jean vill come take a look at that arm." He started walking to the door. I had a grand opportunity here to talk with Dad that I only dreamed about.  
I coughed. He didn't get it. "Ahem, uh...Kurt?"  
He turned around, not quite looking me in the eye.  
"Do you like raisins?"  
He was stunned, then smiled. "Ja, I like zem very much. You?"  
"Yeah. No one else I know likes them. Not even Mom."  
Kurt stood there, and I motioned for him to sit. "If you don't mind, I will be eating my breakfast though."  
Kurt nodded, asking, "Do you like bananas?"  
I shook my head no. "Blech."  
He laughed. "Me neither."

Kurt stayed there until Jean came came in. We had talked about our likes and dislikes, and he told me stories about Germany. He asked me what living with Mom was like, so I shared different cookie memories.  
Jean reminded Kurt that he had lessons to teach, so with an adieu, he bamfed out of there. It was then that I really remembered he was Nightcrawler.  
"He's not scary you know." Jean said as she re-wrapped my arm. "Just misunderstood."  
"Why does he..."  
"Look like that? I guess you would have to ask him. It's not my place."  
"Oh."  
"But it's not his fault. He was born that way. They same way you were born with pink skin, he was born with blue fuzz. He's coped with being different better than I think anyone else could have, or at least I think so. Especially with what happened in Germany..."  
"What happened?"  
"Oh dear, it looks like I've run out of gauze. I'll be right back." Jean took off, and I knew there would be secrets around every corner.

**Not bad, not bad. I should sleep. I know I should.**


	7. The Confrontation

**Blargh. This rain is making me depressed :( I'm glad all u people have liked this so far. And don't forget, I will be working on Oh My Stars And Garters soon. Just not right now.**

I walked into what was now my official room. It was sparsely furnished and had no decorations at all. "This needs a complete makeover." I murmured.  
I peered my head out of my door. My mom's room was across the hall, so she would be nearby.  
I cocked my head as I could hear voices coming from that direction. What was going on? I walked up close, pressing my ear against the door.  
"I am sorry Manda, I did not mean to yell." Kurt was talking to Mom. Behind closed doors!  
"It's all right. I understand."  
"I just...I vish you vould have told me. Zis really puts us both on the spot, you know?"  
"I know."  
"And she...she...it vill be hard enough for her now zat she is a mutant. But can you possibly imagine how it's got to be for her looking at me?"  
"I raised her not be judgmental Kurt. Her favorite X-Man is you."  
"Yeah, until now."  
"Kurt..."  
There was silence, and I couldn't hear anything. They were talking about me though, that much I could tell. Kurt was concerned for me, that I wouldn't accept him, as a person, or as my father.  
I will tell you, it is hard looking at him. He doesn't even seem remotely human, but there is something attractive about those elfish features. It's difficult, though, to think of him as my father.  
"Amanda Sefton, I do have to say, I missed that."  
I wished I could see what was going on. But what I heard next shocked me.  
"Kurt, I never stopped loving you. I loved you then, I love you now."  
"I love you too Manda."  
"We'll get through this together, right?"  
"Of course. Nothing is impossible for ze Amazing Nightcrawler!"  
Mom giggled.  
The door started to open, and I fell on my butt. Kurt's blue face gazed down at me, and he took a step back. He coughed, asking, "Kassie?"  
I picked my head up, looking Kurt in the eyes directly. Mom peered over Kurt's shoulder, her face blushing a little. I stood up, brushing myself off. I nodded to both Kurt and Mom, starting to walk away.  
Kurt grabbed my arm, but quickly let go. I could clearly see that he was nervous. How would he deal with me?  
"Kassie." His mouth hung open, like he was trying to decide what to say.  
Mom, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say. "Kasandra Indigo Sefton, what were you doing?" Her voice was strained, and I could tell she was trying to keep it together.  
Unfortunately, I have a habit of opening my mouth. "I was listening to your make out session with this complete stranger." I attempted to keep my cool, but it was difficult.  
Kurt's eyes were wide. "Ve vere not..."  
I glared at him.  
Mom's face softened. "Kassie, sweetie. Please listen." She guided me into her room, gesturing for Kurt to follow (which he did to my dismay). Mom sat me on her bed, sitting beside me. Kurt sat in a chair nearby. I felt cornered.  
"Kassie, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I never gave you the privilege-" Mom had tears in her eyes, but I was angry, and I didn't care.  
"Now you say this? In front of him? I asked you my entire life Who. He. Was. You couldn't just say it, could you? You could not find the words to tell me why I never knew my father. You couldn't just say that it was for my safety? No, you had to lead me on a wild goose chase, and now you say something. Now. Not when I ask, no, it's when you're absolutely forced too."  
Kurt just sat there. I found that disturbing, as it was dark in the room, and he seemed to disappear.  
I crossed my arms, huffing.  
"You done?" Mom's sweet voice almost made me sick, but at the same time it was soothing.  
I rolled my eyes, which was new for me. I never had a reason to do that before.  
"I know I made a mistake. Shoot, I made many mistakes. I'm not asking you to forgive me...I just want to work all this out. Together. You, me, and-"  
"Kurt." I said, glancing over at him. He perked up at his name.  
Mom nodded.  
I acted like I was thinking this over. I knew what she wanted me to say, but I also knew what I wanted. Which happened to be pretty close to what she wanted, but that made me mad. "How about this." I stated. "We'll attempt to work this out "together". I don't expect him-" I pointed to Kurt "-to be a goody two-shoes dad, or anything. I just..."  
Kurt stood up. I saw his face distinctly. He looked a cross between pain and joy.  
"Kassie, I...I just vant to get to know you, ja? I understand that may be hard, especially under these..." Kurt kinda looked at himself. "...circumstances." He clicked a button on his fancy Rolex watch, and he shimmered for a second. His blue fur disappeared, replaced with a tan Caucasian color. In fact, he was completely normal, except for his tail that kept swishing around. Man that thing was weird. "Vhat do you like? Maybe you und I could go out for ice crea-."  
"I like Burger Buns." I know that sounds really bizarre, but they're just so good.  
Kurt glanced at Mom, smiling. "Zen I guess ve share somezing in common."  
Mom shuddered, laughing. "Those things are gross."  
I had to grin. Although I felt like I had just been placed in a blender, this was funny. I guess Kurt couldn't be to bad, if you got past his...Nightcrawler self.

**How was that guys? Not to bad? I wanted to do a confrontation scene, so i guess this is it.**


	8. A New Best Friend

**Hello everyone! I'm glad ya'll like this. I certainly do. Anyways, here we go.**

My eyes flew open. It had taken me forever to get to sleep last night, and this stupid, annoying...I have got to watch what I say...loud alarm is beeping in my ear.  
I turned to see the time. 5 stinking 30.  
I got up and got dressed. I wasn't sure what exactly to wear, as today I would be introduced to Kurt's many friends.  
There was a knock on my door. "Kassie?" It was Kurt.  
For some reason my heart fluttered when I heard him. Ever since the confrontation with him and Mom yesterday, something was different. He didn't quite seem so...scary. Or foreign.  
"Come in." I was still brushing my hair, but oh well, right?  
Kurt opened the door, stepping in quietly. I never noticed how silently he walked.  
He had his watch on. I suppose it was for my sake.  
"G'morning." I said.  
"Gut morning Kassie." I still don't know why he says my name so much. I think he's still trying to get used to it.  
I kinda just looked at him. What was he doing here?  
"Uh, I just came to say, uh, you might be a little bombarded today." He was so fidgety! I just had to smile.  
"That's okay."  
"Okay then...uh...I should probably escort you to our private nook."  
"Huh?"  
Kurt grinned. "Ve think of it like a high-tech teacher's lounge."  
"Cool. I'm almost done." I flung my hair over my shoulder. It's always been straight, and never gives me to many problems.  
Kurt opened my door, gesturing for me to go first. "Ladies first." He flashed those vampire fangs again. I have to say, they are pretty cool.  
"Thank you sir." I bowed, laughing as I walked out.  
Kurt closed my door, making sure it was shut. "Don't want anyone getting any ideas." He said. He turned abruptly, then stopped as if forgetting something. "Sorry...I'm so used to..."  
"Teleporting?" I offered.  
"Ja."  
"That's okay."  
"If we get a little lost, vell, it's my fault."  
I had to giggle. He was just...funny. The way he talked, walked, and acted. No wonder Mom liked him.  
We started walking down the long corridor. "What about Mom?" I asked.  
"Oh, she's already up. Been up for a good little vhile."  
"But...it's so early."  
"I know. But she vanted to help ze ozzers out."  
I giggled again. I guess it was between the fact that I was tired and his accent! Omg, I swear he almost sounded like a kid.  
"Vhat ist it?"  
"Oh...nozzing." I tried to imitate him.  
Kurt laughed. "Oh, nozzing, right?" He shook his head. "I can speak perfectly fine, thank you very much." His accent was gone.  
"Oh?"  
"It's just more of a hassle. Besides, everyone knows vhat...what I am saying."  
"You don't need to change it. I like it that way."  
Kurt shrugged, pausing at a crossway in the Mansion. Boy, this place is big. "I'm pretty sure ve go zis vay."  
We continued walking, making random turns. It had been about ten minutes after we had left my room, and we were still walking.  
I sighed loudly.  
"I'm sorry." He looked sheepish. "Ve could..."  
I took a deep breath in. "Okay."  
Kurt extended his arm, of which I clung to like my life depended on it.  
Just like before, everything was in slow motion. With just a thought, Kurt opened a bright hole. It seemed to suck at us.  
Within a blink we were in another room. It was large, and smelled like cookies.  
Mom stood there, eating one of my (yes, my) cookies. "Kurt! Kassie! It is about time you got here!"  
I held my stomach, acting like I was going to vomit.  
"Kassie?" Both my parents asked.  
Okay, weird. I called Kurt my 'parent'.  
I jumped up. "Jinx!"  
Mom grabbed her heart. Kurt lept back laughing. "Zat vas a gut one."  
A younger-looking woman stepped into the room. "Kurt?"  
My heart dropped. Was this my dad's girlfriend? Or wife?  
"Katzchen!" Kurt smiled broadly.  
She glanced at me. "Is this?"  
"Ja."  
"Hello Kassie." She put out her hand for a shake, which I did. "I'm Kitty."  
"Oh." She was so small, barely my height. She also had a great figure, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties.  
Then a man came in. He was tall and frightening. But, as soon as he saw Kitty, his face lit up. "There you are. I've been looking for you."  
Kitty turned, leaning upwards to kiss the man. "Lance! This is Kassie."  
He nodded. "She sure looks like you Wagner."  
Kurt smiled. " Ja, I guess she does."  
Barely a second passed before Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Remy came in. They were followed by some other people, and some other kids.  
They were all introduced to me. There was Nathan Summers (16 years old, VERY cute), Rachel Summers (14), Olivier LeBeau (12), Olivia LeBeau (10), Rebekka LeBeau (7), Danny Avers (12), Caleb Alvers (11), and Amberly Alvers (9).  
The first thing Rachel said to me was, "It's about time there was a girl my age." Then she turned to Kurt, saying, "Uncle Kurt, you've been holding out on me!"  
Kurt just shrugged, looking at Mom.  
I knew that right there, Rachel and I would get along.

**You guys like it? I hope so!**


	9. Lunch

**I'm baaack! Anybody miss me? Hope so! Anyways, here's another chappy.**

I stirred my milkshake. Kurt sat silently in front of me, taking a sip from his root beer float.  
"Okay, so what are we supposed to do on these things?" I asked, smirking as I wiped my mouth.  
You see, Kurt brought me, just me, on a daddy-daughter date. Yeah, he would deny it was that, and that we're just trying to figure each other out, but that's what it is.  
Kurt shrugged. "I do not know. I've never had to do zis before." He laughed.  
I couldn't help but smile. "I would hope not."  
Kurt just shook his head, grinning. "I just...I can't believe..."  
"You can't believe what?"  
"I...I have..."  
"A daughter?" I offered.  
He nodded.  
"I can't believe my dad is...a X-Man." I chose my words carefully. "I mean, you guys are always on the news."  
Kurt seemed more solemn. He knew what I meant.  
I bit my bottom lip. "Mom always did say you were a hero, or an adventurer, or something else. Something extraordinary."  
"Amanda talked about me?"  
"Barely. It...you hardly ever came up." I stirred my almost empty milkshake again. "It was a touchy subject."  
"I can understand."  
I leaned back, thinking. How could he understand? Mom hid me from him for so many years, and yet he forgave her. I'm guessing it's 'cause he still likes her.  
Kurt raised his hand, signaling the waiter. "Ve'll order now."  
I grinned. Kurt had decided that dessert came before lunch, and I agreed. Mom would have had heart failure.  
"Double cheeseburger, a large fry, und let me see...a fruit cup. Mandarines. And a Coke. No, Pepsi! Vas vould you like Kassie?"  
Now, I knew he was paying, but let me tell you, it's weird because I know he's paying. I don't want him to think I'm just a money-sucker, right? "Um..."  
"How about I order for you?" He leaned in and whispered, " Your mother told me vhat you like."  
I nodded.  
"She'll have a small hamburger, a large chicken nuggets, a medium fry, and a Mandarine fruit cup as well. Oh, and a Dr. Pepper."  
The waiter nodded, scribbling down our order.  
I gulped. "I never eat a large nugget."  
"I thought ve could share." He winked at me.  
The feeling that I could share something with my father was amazing. I mean, I would have never guessed that I would be sitting in a fast food restaurant with _him._ It's awesome.  
We small talked until our food came, and I was about to dig in. Kurt bowed his head, putting his hands together like a little kid.  
"Dear Lord, danke for zis high-cholesteral, blood-pressure rising, greasy, and fattening American food. Danke that it tastes much better than it sounds, und danke that I have Kassie here beside me. Danke that I got the chance to meet her, and see her mother again. Amen." Kurt took a bite out of his sandwich, and I burst out laughing.  
"Was?"  
"I've never heard a prayer like that before!"  
Kurt smiled. "Ja, I just thought zat if I vas zanking Gott for everyzing, I might as vell make it amusing. God vould like to laugh, vouldn't He?"  
"Yeah." I paused. "Mom and I only pray over a meal during Thanksgiving and Christmas."  
Kurt nodded. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but instead he took another bite.  
My stomach growled loudly. I turned red, embarrassed.  
Kurt just grinned. Again. "It's okay, you can eat."  
I started eating, noticing that like me, Kurt ate everything one at a time. First the burger, then the fries, the nuggets, and the fruit cup, only occasionally taking a sip of his soda. Maybe i was more like him than I ever thought.

* * *

That night, my Mom was tucking me in bed. I know it sounds childish, but it gives you time to talk, and get things off your chest before bed.  
"Did you have a good day?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I'm glad."  
"Yeah. Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind..." My questions could wait. I was tired.

**Do you guys like it? I thought Kurt's prayer was funny! LOL**


	10. The Blowup

**Hello! Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel, but I do own Kassie.**

I woke up bright and early. My clock read 6:45.  
"Bummer." I said. "It's to dad-gum early." I slipped out of my room, still in my pj's. "Maybe I can make some Special Saturday cookies for Mom."  
As I walked down the long corridors, I realized I was the only one up. "Lucky birds." I muttered.  
"This is taking to long." I paused, taking a deep breath in, preparing for the jolt. I imagined the kitchen, and in an explosion of smoke and light, I was there.  
I poured myself a glass of milk, drinking as I rummaged through the cabinets. I pulled out all my ingredients, ready to cook.  
I set my empty glass in the sink, rinsing it out so it wouldn't spoil. Seeing the early morning sunlight escaping from the blinds, I opened them, taking in the wonderfulness of it. But as I peered on, I nearly passed out.  
Mom and Kurt were sitting at the patio table outside, just them. They were drinking coffee and eating cookies. Mom was laughing and Kurt smiling.  
I watched them. Okay, I spied on them. So what?  
I took in every detail, like how close their chairs were. Kurt wasn't wearing his watch-thing, and his tail seemed to have a mind of it's own. The spindly thing seemed to be constantly moving.  
Something caught my eye. Mom's foot brushed against Kurt's, lightly, but extremely intentionally. He picked up on that, his tail swerving, stroking her leg.  
I was about to gag.  
They stared into each others eyes, and leaned in. If I didn't do something fast, they would soon be lip-locked. Unfortunately, I couldn't move. Heck, I couldn't even think!  
Kurt pushed back some of Mom's loose hairs. They were so close their noses touched.  
Then Kurt pulled away. I couldn't hear what he said, but it looked like he mouthed "I'm sorry". He grabbed their empty mugs, teleporting away.  
"Oh crap." I said as I heard the familiar BAMF! behind me.  
"K..Kassie?" I heard Kurt say.  
I turned around, smiling nonetheless. Well, not smiling, more smirking. "Good morning Kurt!" I may have sounded a little more enthusiastic than I intended, but who really cares? "It's very lovely today, isn't it? So quiet." I was so going to mess with him.  
"J..ja."  
"I was about to make cookies for Mom." I paused for effect. "For when she _wakes up._"  
Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, she ist already up."  
I frowned, in a very sweet and innocent way. How could he know what the mischievous devil inside me was planning? "She is? Oh, there goes my plan."  
"Yes, ve vere...having coffee. Outside."  
I cocked an eyebrow, looking out the window. "Oh, I see."  
Kurt set the cups down, filling them back up. "Vant some?"  
"Sure." I grinned. This kept getting better and better.  
"Vould you care to join us?"  
I nodded. "Sure." I hesitated, again for effect. "Maybe _we _can _all_ make cookies _together_ later then." And again I emphasized those words. The whole together thing would surely get to him.  
Kurt carried his and Mom's coffees, and i followed him with mine. He opened the door with his tail, gesturing for me to go first.  
I smiled, cocking my head ever so slightly, giving that look of 'I know something you don't'. "Thank you." I walked out, adding swagger to my step.  
"Kassie?" Mom sounded a little shocked.  
"G'morning Mom!" I kissed her on the forehead. "I was making cookies, but then Kurt popped in and said you were out here." I took a sip of my coffee. Delicious. "Kurt gave me some coffee."  
Mom gave me that look. You know the one, where you did something wrong? "I usually don't give Kassie coffee."  
"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't realize..."  
"It's fine Kurt." Mom had that cute little dimple smile. "You...didn't know."  
It was a little quiet, and I knew it was because of me. Kurt seemed fidgety, probably because he knew his appearance still bothered me slightly. Mom was silent, and I knew it was because she was unsure what to say. I had to break the ice.  
"I'm assuming Mom had something in her eye." I simply stated, stirring my drink with a donut stick.  
"Huh?" Kurt looked up quickly.  
"Well, that had to explain why you guys were leaning in so close, right?" I smirked.  
Their faces, gosh I couldn't even explain it. It was so funny! Kurt coughed, and Mom blushed. I imagine Kurt was blushing to, but it's so hard to see under that fur.  
"Right." Mom said. "Something in my eye."  
Kurt nodded in agreement.  
"And I'm assuming that was not just Kurt's reflection?" If I went in any further, I'm sure I would be grounded. But it was so worth it!  
Kurt lurched forward a little bit, swallowing hard.  
Mom, on the other hand, knew what I was up to. "Okay little missy, you stop it right there."  
I shrugged. "I was just wondering."  
It was quiet again. Then Kurt spoke up. "So how are you liking it here?"  
"It's alright. It'll be nice when I can sleep in my own bed, you know?"  
Mom sat up a little straighter. "Well, you see Kassie...there's something we need to talk about."  
Oh gosh, is she and Kurt, like, getting married? We've barely been here!  
"With you being a...mutant...the safest place for you is here. I've got a buyer for the house, and I'm purchasing a house in town."  
"Mom! I was raised in that place! You can't get rid of it!"  
"It's unsafe Kassie. Or do remember what happened? We were ransacked. They were ready to take us out. Kurt and I just want you to be safe."  
"Kurt and I..." I whispered. "You just want to be near him! And you want me to accept this freak show...this circus! I don't belong here, you don't belong here!"  
Kurt stood up. "Kasandra. You vill not talk to your mother like that." His jaw was clenched, and I could tell this was going to be a touchy subject.  
I glared at him. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. At first. "And...and you! I don't get what she sees in you! In any of this! This isn't normal! You're not normal!"  
Kurt looked hurt, and for an instant I felt sorry. I took a deep breath in, and I was in my room.

**AN: Touchy touchy! I guess all that bottled up emotion had to go somewhere, right?**


	11. Lost Apologies

**Author's Note: I have nothing to say :P Ha ha! It is late though, 2:30 in the morn. I wanted to stay up late, and I an since no more school. Woohoo! Oh, and this will be the VERY FIRST CHAPTER with someone else's POV. But who? Read and find out!**

I sat on my bed, pulling my knees up, and wrapping my arms around them. Why had I just blown up? I never did stuff like that. Maybe it all this random mutant mess getting to my head.  
I sat there for what felt like a very long time before there was a knock at my door.  
"Go away Mom! Or Kurt!" I yelled.  
"I'm sorry." The quiet voice shocked me. It was neither one of my parents.  
I scanned my memories for who it was. "Rachel?" I asked through the door.  
"Yeah. But if it's a bad time..." She sounded muffled.  
I opened the door. "No, it's fine. Come in."  
She hesitantly walked in, surveying my room. "Cool." She nodded, and I knew what she was thinking. What was with all the blue?  
Don't ask, I'm not in the mood.  
Anyways, I gestured for her to sit in my chair, and I sat on my bed.  
"Wat's wrong?" I may not have known Rachel long, but I knew she sensed things differently than normal people. She was a telepath, so she had to block people's emotions. Apparently she wasn't blocking.  
"I...I fought with my mom. And with Kurt." I don't know why I told her, I just did. I spilled the whole thing, not leaving out one detail.  
By the end of it, I was crying a little. Sometime she had moved to my bed, and wrapped her arm around me. "It's okay Kassie. We all get like that at some point. We just need to forgive others. And ourselves. It's just hard to do that...without apologizing."  
"So you think I should say 'I'm sorry' to Kurt?"  
Rachel shrugged. "It'd be a start. Just try and think about it from his point of view."  
I took a deep breath in. As much as my pride boiled inside of me, I knew what I had to do. "Thanks Rachel. I better go while I still have the courage."  
She smiled, and we gave each other a quick side-hug. I closed my eyes, teleporting away.

* * *

I sat, my eyes closed. The images kept replaying in my head.  
' " ...you...just want to be near him...want me to accept this freak show...this circus...I don't belong here! And you...I don't get what she sees in you...you're not normal...this isn't normal..." '  
Someone touched my shoulder, jolting me back to reality.  
"Kurt!"  
"Amanda." I mouthed, though no words would come out.  
"Kurt, she's gone! Kassie is gone!"  
As soon as the words left her lips, I jumped up. "Is she in her room?"  
"No! I searched there...she's not in the the kitchen or the rec room..."  
"Vell, vhere do you zink she could be?"  
"I don't know! I don't..." Amanda sunk down. I knew what she was thinking. She blamed herself. "I'm going to look for her."  
"Amanda, it's fine. It's only been a half hour, she can't be to far away."  
"Who can't be to far away?" Rachel breezed in, much like the same way her mother did.  
"Kassie." I murmured.  
"What?" She nearly dropped her glass.  
"Ja...I know..."  
"No...this isn't right..."  
I was confused, mostly because Rachel seemed so confused. "Vhat ist it?"  
"I talked with her just ten minutes ago, maybe not even that. She said..."  
"She said vhat?" Why was Rachel stalling? If she knew something, she needed to speak up!  
"She was coming to apologize! She was feeling so bad..."  
I was relieved. In this big Mansion, Kassie was probably just lost. "Do you think you can contact her?"  
Rachel concentrated. "I'm sorry Uncle Kurt...I'm having trouble. You'll have to talk to Mom."  
"Vell, danke anyvays Rachel." And I teleported away to find Amanda.

* * *

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief as I explained to her what Rachel told me. "So all we have to do is find Jean or the Professor?"  
"Ja." I laughed. "Or any other telepath really for that matter. I think zis'll be easy."  
"Yeah." Amanda laughed weakly. "How hard can this be? Kassie's only one girl."

* * *

**Oh yes, Amanda how hard indeed. MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**


	12. Family

**Author's Note: :D**

I opened blinked my eyes open. Where was I?  
I strained at the roped that bound me, quickly becoming exhausted.  
"She's awakened," A female said. It was then that I realized I was not alone.  
"Good," The man's voice was intimidating.  
He walked over to me, lifting my chin up. "Don't worry dear. We won't hurt you. Much," He didn't laugh all evilly like I thought he would, no he was calm and collected.  
It frightened me more.  
The woman walked into the light. She was blue all over, and looked very familiar.  
"Patch us through to Xavier." The man commanded.

* * *

"Where is she?" Amanda begged Jean. It tore my heart.  
"I don't know! She's not on the grounds for certain, and I'm not sure beyond that."  
A loud BEEP threw us all off guard.  
"Vhat vas zat?" I asked.  
"We're...getting a seE-mail."  
"A what?" Amanda questioned.  
"Like an E-mail, but you can see the person. A seE-mail." Jean gasped. "Kurt, go get the professor!"

* * *

The man patiently waited. The blue woman paced, and kept glancing at me.  
"Erik, I'm not sure. She...reminds me of someone."  
"Silence Raven. They've connected."

* * *

Magneto came into view as the screen cleared. He had this little smirk on his face that made me want to punch him.  
"Charles, this is a pleasure. For me."  
"What do you want Erik? We are a little...preoccupied right now," I admired how Charles could keep so calm.  
"I imagine you are. You're searching for a girl, am I correct? This girl?" He moved away, and we saw Kassie.  
Amanda broke into a sob. Our daughter...she was tied to a chair, barely conscious.  
"Momma?" She whispered, just loud enough for us to hear.  
I held Amanda as she fell. "You monster!" I cried out. "Let her go!"  
"I am afraid I cannot. She is a third generation mutant. You hardly ever see them."  
"Please..." Amanda begged, although she need not to.  
Mystique walked up. She made me sick.  
"Muzzer," I coughed. "How can you do zis?"  
She shrugged.  
"She's your granddaughter!"  
She blinked, turning to Magneto. "Is this true?"  
"Details are not important right now Raven."  
She looked back at me. "Kurt?"  
"She is my daugher. My only child, and you have taken her. You have made me very angry," My nose flared and I clenched my fists.  
"Your daughter?"  
"Who else?"  
Mystique froze, as if for the first time in her life she was unsure what to do.

* * *

I blinked. This...woman was my grandmother? She was Kurt's mom? Very quickly I realized what a great guy he was compared to her.  
The screen shut off, and I became nauseated. The man walked away, commanding Mystique to watch over me.  
He had been gone for probably about fifteen minutes before she even acknowledged me. Walking over, she peered into my eyes. "Are you Kurt's daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"How come I never saw you before?"  
"I only found out recently, same as him. Mom kept me a secret."  
"Who's your mother?"  
I paused. "Amanda-"  
"Sefton. Of course, I should have known. Kurt was deeply in love with her."  
"So I've heard."  
"But your mother..." She scoffed.  
"Loves him more than life itself!" I don't know why I shouted. I just did.  
"Oh? Then why did she leave him? Why did she never reveal to him that he had a child?"  
"Kurt ended it if you must know. He was concerned for her safety. Mom didn't even know she was pregnant at the time, and when she did find out, her parents dissuaded her from telling him. I wish she had though..."  
Mystique pulled a chair up. "Why?"  
"He and I...we don't get along. I...I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
"We're family. Kassie, right?"  
"Yes."  
"My name is Raven," She smiled, and i thought to myself that she should do that more often.  
"Raven," I nodded.  
"And Erik has ruined my family enough. I will not allow nor permit him to do this to you. He hurt your father, and I blame him for all Kurt's troubles. I am not going to burden you with the same fate."  
"O...kay?"  
Raven untied me, holding me up. "I know how to get to Xavier's without Erik knowing, but we must move fast."  
"Alright."

* * *

**Okay, let's pray the computer holds up for now. **


End file.
